Miss you
by Bu-tan
Summary: So it's been a while since I uploaded anything here so I'm pretty rusty. Uh a friend challanged me to write a mature yaoi with my two favorite characters and here it is. haven't done much yaoi so please excuse it if it's not that good Enjoy


Heracles turned in his sleep. He was on the border of dreamland and reality due a noise he didn't remember where came from. He chose to ignore it and shut his eyes tighter, but the noise didn't stop. With a sigh he let go of dreamland and opened his eyes. He was a man who liked to take his time. He never felt a need to rush things along. He was now awake enough to identify the noise and his surroundings. The noise was from the telephone and he was for once in his office, if you could call it an office. There was a desk with a phone and a chair. The rest consisted of a leather couch at the end of the room; the walls were filled with bookshelves which were filled with books that didn't seem to be in order and occasionally there was a painting squeezed in between. The floor was also occupied with more stables of books, again occasional paintings that couldn't fit on the over crowed wall, and vases. Countless of vases that he had dug out in his backyard.

He reached out for the phone and lifted it up to his ear.

"Hell…" He began.

"About bloody time ye picked up kiddo. I've been callin' for ages!" The voice on the other end shouted. Greece frowned.

"What do you want?" He asked annoyed. The other voice noticed the annoyance and became more cheerful. How typical.

"Oh? What kind of manner is that to greet you neighbor and former master boy?" He asked mischievously.

"I'm hanging up if all you wanted was to bother me. I have better things to do…" Heracles said.

"Like what? Sleep?"

"Bye."

"No wait, wait."

"What?"

"I called because I think I have somethin you might be interested in."

"And what could that possibly be?" Knowing the Turk, Heracles suspected him to come with some stupid or perverted joke.

"A town." Sadiq said triumphantly.

"I have plenty of towns of my own, idiot."

"Not just any town. I have Troy!" Turkey said and chuckled. He knew that the Greek had wanted to dig in the town for ages, but he would never let him. No because he needed the town or mind if he dug there, but for the simple pleasure of annoying the kid. Greece knew that too, which is why he was wary with the offer. Yet he was also thrilled to be allowed to finally dig there. What he wouldn't be able to find there. His mind drifted off imaging the things he would be able to find.

"Hey? Ye still there?" Turkey's voice brought him back to reality.

"Yes."

"So do you wanna come over and dig or what?"

"What's in it for you?" Greece asked suspiciously.

"What indeed?" Sadiq chuckled. "Look the offer is going pass. Going once… twice…" The Turk teased. He knew that Heracles didn't work very well under pressure.

"Fine, fine I'll come." Heracles sighed. He knew this may be his only chance to get to Troy so he had to accept the offer. But he also knew that there was some kind of trick to it as well. Sadiq never did anything for him unless there was some kind of reward for him.

"Good. Come by tomorrow and I'll take you there." Sadiq said and hung up.

The following morning, while Heracles was on his way to Turkey's place he wondered what kind of payment Sadiq would want from him. The Turk was wealthier than him so it could hardly be money. Even Sadiq wasn't stupid enough to ask for land over something so trivial. What could it be then? Heracles' mind wandered to the time when he served under the older nation. He could never decide if they were terrible, bad or good. Good might be an exaggeration, but the man had raised him after all. He had taken care of him in his early years and it wasn't exactly like Greece had shown any tokens of gratitude to the man. But there were also things that he would never forgive Sadiq for. The humiliation.

"What are ye blushin for kiddo?" The familiar voice of his former master said. He had been so lost in his memories that he hadn't notice the Turk approaching him.

"Huh? Nothing. The weather." Greece said short. Sadiq raised an eyebrow at the Greek. A sly smile formed on his lips and he chuckled. "Where is the city?"

"Come on. I'll take you there." Sadiq chuckled and led the way. On the way Sadiq kept small talking. He asked about all sorts of different things. How long would it take for him to dig? What sort of equipment would he need? What did he expect to find? And so on.

"Here we are." Sadiq said and gestured. "Knock yerself out."

"Thanks." Heracles said and walked down to the ruins eager to start. He walked around for a while and then found a good place to start, but stopped before he began and looked up. Sadiq and settled down on a rock nearby and was watching him.

"Why are you still here?" He asked.

"Can't a man be in his own country?" Sadiq smiled.

"Yes, but why are you _here_?" Heracles empathized on the last word.

"Cos I wanna be a place where I can see you." Turkey said bluntly. The Greek was clearly surprised by the other man's honesty. He just stood and stared at him as the Turk got up from his seat and in swift motions jumped from rock to rock towards him.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think?" Sadiq said and landed in front of him. Heracles found himself speechless and just stared at the nation in front of him. Sadiq lay a hand on Greece's cheek and slowly moved it around to his neck and then pulled the younger man in to a deep kiss. Heracles froze. His first thought was good. Shamefully he remembered that Sadiq was an excellent kisser. Shamefully he remembered his relationship with the man he once served. Sadiq would always ask for a reward whenever he did something for Greece. First it was things like, doing to the dishes. But later he started to ask for kisses and things. But he never forced himself on the younger man. He didn't step over the borders Heracles set and always asked permission to do anything. Which humiliated Greece and entertained the Turk.

He slowly regained control over his body and was able to move. He was just about to return the kiss when Sadiq pulled away and left.

"I live there." Sadiq said and pointed at a large house not very far from the ruins. "Come when yer done diggin here."

"W-why?" Heracles asked. He tried to sound stubborn, but failed.

"Why indeed?" Sadiq chuckled and wandered carelessly off. Greece cursed. He hated when he did that. Sadiq wanted one thing and he knew that Greece knew it. His reward.

Back at the house Sadiq took his time, knowing the Greek he was too proud to come to the house already and would probably not even come until nightfall. So he went to his office, made coffee and sat down at his desk. Unlike Greece's office, Turkey's had order in things. The books were alphabetically organized, it had paintings on the wall and there was room between them and the floor was covered in thick carpets. The main reason for the fancy office was because it was a part of his bedroom.

As the Turk had predicted, Greece didn't come to the house until late at night. He walked slowly through the empty halls trying to convince himself to just go back, yet he continued walking. You're going to regret this, a voice told him. He listed all the reasons for him to just turn around and leave, but yet again he continued walking. He opened a door and entered a very dark room, only a lamp was lighted in the farthest end of the room.

Suddenly strong arms pinned him to the wall and a low chuckle was heard.

"Ah, so you came to find me eh?"

Greece didn't reply and tried to wriggle out of the arms pinning him to the wall.

"Missed me?" The Turk almost purred in his ear.

"No." Greece said short.

"Then what are you doin here? Want a good night cuddle? Fine you can have one, but I had something more… intimate in mind." Sadiq said and started to gently bite and kiss the younger man's earlobe and slowly ventured down to the neck and collar bone and up the cheek where he then found the lips and gently brushed his own against them. Assuming the Greek wouldn't give him access right away he went back down to the neck and reassumed his biting and kissing. Heracles was determined to not let the older nation break him, but the shameful pleasure the Turk gave him started to take control and his breathing became low panting.

"Starting to enjoy this, are we?" Sadiq spoke directly to Heracles' lip, his own mouth touching now and then. Greece answered by fiercely meeting the Turk's lips with his own. He felt the older man's tongue stroking against his lips and parted them to allow his entrance. Soon the hands that had pinned him to the wall were all over him, touching, caressing. The hands tugged the T-shirt he was wearing and he willingly lifted his arms for him to take it off. The hands moved down his tight, leaning lower so he could get a hand under the Greek's knee and lifted his leg up to his hip. The new angle made room for better contact and when Sadiq moved Heracles couldn't help but to let a shivering gasp escape his lips. The older nation chuckled and slid a hand in between their bodies and started rubbing and stroking. Another involuntary and louder gasp passed through Greece's lips. He fought to control his body and managed to wrap a hand around Sadiq's neck and the other one across the chest. He pulled Turkey down to a sloppy kiss and was rewarded by a low grunting moan from the older man.

The hand on his manhood started to move faster and Greece wasn't able to suppress his moans any longer. He was also reaching his limit.

"Ahn… p-please." He tightened the arm around Turkey's shoulder. Noticing the other man reaching his limit, Sadiq stopped the rubbing and only gently stroke the other man's erection causing him to let out a long shivering moan.

"Please what boy?" He murmured and bit his earlobe.

"Pl-please… aah… k-keep going… keep touching me… pl-please." Greece wasn't able to see clearly anymore, all he could focus on was his need for release and to his delight, Sadiq started to rub again. It only took a few more strokes until the Greek came.

"Ah I had no idea you enjoyed it this much boy. You really must've missed me." Sadiq whispered hotly in his ear and began to bite, suck, lick and kiss the Greek's neck and his hands started to explore the younger man's body. One of the hands found their way to his ass and started rubbing there while the other one caressed his chest.

"Ah…nnh…" Heracles fought to speak, but as soon as he opened his mouth it was claimed by a greedy pair of lips. "Mmh… wha…ah… wait a minute…ngh… s-stop."

"What?" Sadiq asked annoyed.

"Bed. Let's continue in the bed." Greece panted. The annoyance immediately disappeared on the Turk's face and in one swift motion he lifted him up and walked the few paces to the bed and dropped him there. Then he undressed. He made sure that the Greek saw every piece of him as he undressed. And then with a look that couldn't be described as anything else then the look of a predator he got on the bed and started to fumble with Heracles' belt. He removed the pants and boxers together and could feel the Greek shiver below him.

"What do we have here? Yer already hard again kiddo." He laughed. "Be patient for a little longer and I'll take care of it for ya." He said and traced the inner tight of the man below him. Greece yelped when he could feel a finger pressing against his entrance. He knew that is was coming, but somehow it surprised him and he could feel blood rushing to his face. Sadiq of course noticed, but for once he choose not to say anything to it. He just leaned forward so his face was just inches away from Greece's. He stuck out his tongue and licked Heracles' lips. Instinctively he opened his mouth and was once again met my hungry lips. Sadiq could feel the man below him arch when he entered a finger yet he didn't ask him to stop so the first finger was promptly followed by another one. He worked them in a steady pace, enjoying the view of the Greek trying to suppress his moan, but failing completely.

"Haah…ah…" He tried to form the words, but was unable to say them properly.

"What is it you wanna say boy?" Sadiq asked, but didn't stop working the fingers inside the man, on the other hand he increased the pace earning him a long moan from the Greek.

"I…aah…mmh… I want you…nnh…in me." Again his need for release and yearning to feel the other man in him was taking over.

"Good boy." Turkey purred. He retreated the fingers and guided his manhood to the entrance. "Embrace yerself." He said and entered in on hard thrust. The younger man howled in pain and relief.

"Try and relax." Turkey said and licked him from the neck to the jawbone. He started to play with Greece's nipples causing him to moan again. The Greek tried to do as told and relaxed. The sensation of having the other man's full length in him was arousing. Then the Turk started to move in slow steady thrusts, sending jolts of pleasure through Heracles' body.

"Ah… ha… _Sadiq_." He moaned and wrapped his arms around him.

Hearing the younger man moan his name aroused the Turk and he pulled Greece in to a crushing kiss. His thrusts became faster and harder, making both of them moan.

"Ah… aaah…I'm… Sadiq… I'm."

"Me too." Sadiq groaned. It only took them a few more thrusts and they both came in unison. They both lay panting for a while and then Greece suddenly pulled the Turk in for a deep kiss and for once it was Turkey's turn to be caught off guard.

"I did." Greece said into the kiss.

"What? You did what?" Turkey asked, still surprised from the kiss.

"Miss you."


End file.
